The Rise of Hudson
by Orderofthebloodyentrail
Summary: Sequel to the Age of Hudson. Now that Rachel and Finn are married their story will go on in New York, only this time things are different and Finn will have to face more challenges in every way possible, including a new glee club and his old New Directions guided by Tina Cohen Chang
1. Chapter 1 Once Upon a Time in New York

Chapter 1.- Once Upon a time in New York City… It had been a wonderful summer. McKinley had seen so many things that year. It had become a sacred place for many of its old students. It had seen so many moments pass by on the halls in the blink of an eye. Half of the Glee Club had graduated and only a few had decided to stay on McKinley. Mr. Schue was still the principal. That summer things had gone well for Finn. He and Rachel had just gotten married and things were moving along extremely well. They had gone to Canada (because that´s where they wanted to go the first time they were going to get married) and then took a cruise on The Bahamas and their final stop would be New York. They had already paid all the moving expenses and had made Rachel´s and Finn´s parents arrange their house. The Hudson Berry clan had become a beautiful family. Once they returned to New York they wanted to invite their parents and family to celebrate the first reunion of many more to come. Their cruise had arrived to Florida and after that they´d take a plane to New York where Burt and Carole would wait for them to go home. Once they got to the JFK airport Finn couldn´t contain his joy. So he did what he knew best. Finn: Start spreadin' the news, I'm leavin' today I want to be a part of it New York, New York *Rachel and Finn get out of the airport where they see Burt and Carole outside their car. * Burt: These vagabond shoes, are longing to stray Finn and Burt: Right through the very heart of it New York, New York Rachel: I want to wake up, in a city that never sleeps Carole: And find I'm queen of the hill Both: Top of the heap *They drive through the streets looking at everything that surrounds them* Finn: These little town blues, are melting away I'll make a brand new start of it In old New York Burt: If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere It's up to you, New York..New York Finn: New York...New York I want to wake up, in a city that never sleeps Finn and Rachel: And find I'm A number one, top of the list King of the hill, A number one... *They finally arrive to their new house on the upper east side. They enter the building and take the elevator to their house* ALL: These little town blues, are melting away I'll make a brand new start of it In old New York * They stroll into their house and see Rachel´s dads there getting everything ready for their return* Hiram Berry: If I can make it there LeRoy Berry: I'll make it anywhere All: It's up to you, New York..New York New York! The apartment was gorgeous and big. It was decorated with a couple of paintings and pictures of Rachel and her parents, Finn and his parents, Finn and Rachel, their time on the New Directions, their high school graduation, and their college diplomas. The furniture was a combination between Rachel and Finn´s style. It looked modern, but it still kept the friendly touch Finn had always wanted to have. "We´re so glad you´re back honey" Hiram Berry said hugging his daughter. "I´m glad we´re back too" Rachel responded. "Hello Mr. Berry" Finn said shaking LeRoy´s hand "Good to see you Finn. How was your trip? Lovely I hope" LeRoy asked. "Amazing, sir. We had so much fun!" Finn answered. LeRoy padded his shoulder "That´s good to hear" He added "Ok, I don´t know about you but Carole and I are starving!" Burt said going to the table to take a seat. "I hope you like the menu" Hiram answered "I cooked it myself" "What are we having tonight?" Carole asked. Everyone was sitting down at the table that had been beautifully set by LeRoy "Well, we´re having my very own Sweet Curry Chicken recipe, my home made vegetable soup and for dessert a nut budding recipe that LeRoy´s mother used to make him" Hiram answered as he talked behind the kitchen bar serving the and Rachel were helping him so dinner would be served faster. Burt, and Finn helped LeRoy pour the wine and soon everyone was sitting at the table eating and having a wonderful time. Finn and Rachel talked about their experiences on their honey moon and everything they saw. Everything had been as they have always dreamt of. Once dessert came Rachel stood up. "Ok, I want to make a toast for everyone in this room sharing our home and all the wonderful new things that are going to happen. Finn, I feel so blessed having you by my side, you´ve been here on the good times, the bad times, the fun times and the awkward times. I have to tell you all something. I was going to wait, but I guess this is the perfect time " Rachel sighed and with a big smile and teary eyes she said "I´m pregnant". Everyone was surprised. Finn stood up and hugged Rachel as tight as his arms allowed him. Burt and Carole hugged the Berrys as they shouted "We´re going to be grandparents!" Finn and Rachel kissed. Suddenly, he realized that his life was going to change completely. He still had a job down at McKinley, a Glee Club to take care of, and a family that needed him around. Finn called Will Schuester to tell him about the news that night. It turned out that Emma had a couple months more of being pregnant too. He discussed the whole matter with Rachel, and both decided that the best thing for their baby was to grow up in New York. Both Rachel´s and Finn´s parents would help out with the baby if necessary. Finn had gotten a good job at the Performing Arts High School, thanks to Rachel´s biological mother: Shelby. She was in charge of the glee club and she was also the singing teacher. Finn was going to co-direct with her because of his previous experience on show choir competitions. The glee club´s name was Gold Stars, and it had begun 3 years ago. The school had developed a competitive spirit and they had turned out to be good but never had won any competition. Now that Shelby was in charge they had a really good chance of winning Nationals, and with Finn´s experience they be a team to root for. 


	2. Chapter 2- Adjusting p1

Chapter 2.- Adjusting

It was the beginning of the week. Finn slowly woke up so he wouldn´t wake up Rachel. She had often woken up at night feeling sick and puking. Both were very happy with the baby. Once she had given the news they received calls from all their friends to congratulate them.

Kurt and Blaine immediately came over and they spent the rest of the evening discussing baby names and how their baby would and Rachel´s would become best friends and cousins as well. Kurt was going to get married with Blaine in a few months and they were just very excited about it.

Finn stood up from bed and made Rachel a tea and he had coffee.

"Good morning" he whispered as he kissed her on the cheek. Rachel smiled and turned around to face Finn as she stretched out.

"Good morning" she said still sleepy.

"Here, I made you some tea. It´s jasmine, they say it´s good for waking up after a hard night" Finn said as he handed over the mug to Rachel. She sipped it.

"It is. So… are you ready for today?" Rachel asked. Finn raised his shoulders.

"To be honest I´m a little nervous. I don´t know how this kids are or if they´re gonna like me. I feel as if I was the new kid trying to blend in…" Finn said sitting on the edge of the bed. Rachel hugged him from behind.

"Finn, you have an amazing gift to get along with kids. While you were on McKinley you happened to be a great teacher! You made the New Directions reach their goals, you listened to them and they loved you. I don´t see why it has to be different with this glee club" Rachel said.

*sigh* "But, it was easier. It was Ohio, I knew how life was there, I knew those kids longer and I knew what it was like to have dreams and goals there. This city kids… they are different, they´re used to other kinds of things… I´m just afraid I´m not enough for them…" Finn said worried.

"Exactly! They dream bigger! And you know about that! Besides, you won´t be alone, you´ll have Shelby, and she knows how to handle all those things. Finn, have trust in you. Make those kids feel like they are part of something special like you always have. You´ll be the best thing that´s ever happened to them. I know you will do just the same with this… little boy or girl that´s on the way…" Rachel said.

"I´m so lucky I got you as a wife, and that our baby is going to have a wonderful mother…" Finn said as he caressed Rachel´s face. Ten both kissed tenderly.

"Ok, now you need to get ready, it´s your first day and you don´t want to be late" Rachel said smiling. Finn giggled and then stood up to get a shower.

He took the subway and he arrived to Performing Arts. It looked so different from McKinley. This was a special school.

He entered and looked around at the kids. They were just kids, but somehow New York kids had a different something from the ones in Lima.

Finn looked everywhere. He saw the kids on the cafeteria jamming, the classical pianists, the dancers, the actors…

"_Why didn´t Rachel ever study here?!" _he thought.

* * *

Finally he found Shelby´s office.

"Finn Hudson!" she said on her way to hug him.

"Shelby!" Finn responded smiling as he surrounded Shelby with his arms.

"Congratulations on the baby" she said.

"Thanks! Everyone seems to be very happy with that" Finn replied

"Why wouldn´t we? A baby is always a blessing for everyone that is surrounded by it" Shelby exclaimed

"Yeah, I guess you´re right" Finn said as Shelby opened the door of her office and they walked out to go to the choir room.

"So, Finn, now that you´ve accepted this job you need to know that this kids are a little different from the kids you had in Lima, there are a couple seniors, most of them are freshman and juniors. They are quite talented and this year we need to take them to Nationals for the Glee Club not to be disbanded"

"Sounds like a challenge I´m willing to accept" Finn responded with a big smile.

"I´m sure we´ll do great. I recommended you for a reason Finn, I know you did great with the New Directions back in Lima. You gave them a bigger spirit, and that´s what this kids need to win. I want you to inspire them and to make them feel as special as they are" Shelby said as she placed her hand on Finn´s shoulder. He felt humbled and honored he had been chosen for that job.

"Ok, here we are" Shelby said as she opened the door. The choir room was bigger than the one in McKinley, and their instruments were so much better. This one had no trophy case, nor pictures of the founders of the glee club.

All over the room, was the group of twelve kids that formed the glee club.

Sitting on the piano there was a handsome boy with curly hair talking with two girls, one ad short hair and had a guitar in hand, the other one was blonde and had pretty big blue eyes.

By the drum set was a boy that looked exactly like Finn surrounded by a little guy, a sassy latina girl and a girl with short blonde hair that looked like Justin Bieber.

Sited on the chairs were the rest of the kids: A pretty red-haired girl, a girl that looked like she was 14 years old, a fat girl who was making a hilarious joke, a tall guy with a beanie and a black girl with short hair.

"Ok, guys sit down I´ve got some news for you" Shelby said and the kids quickly went to their chairs. "First of all I want you all to welcome our new co-director: Finn Hudson. He will be working with us from now on so please make him feel welcome" The kids clapped.

"Thanks guys, I´m sure we´ll have a great time and I hope we can all get along well" Finn said standing in front of them "So I´d like to introduce myself and then I´d like you to introduce yourselves as well so we can get to know each other a little bit more…" He said as the kids looked at him quietly. "Alright, I´m Finn Hudson, I went to McKinley High in Lima, Ohio. I was a member of the New Directions… I´m married to Rachel Berry" a couple kids gasped "and she´s pregnant, well, now I want you to introduce yourselves ok, so…. You start please." He said pointing the kid at the piano.

*gasp* "I´m Michael Weisman, I´m a senior and I play piano" He said timidly.

"Ok... that´s good to know" Finn added "You, please" he said pointing at the girl behind him.

"I´m Marissa Von Bleicken, I´m also a senior and I like acting too" she said smiling kindly

"Great!" Finn said and before he could say another thing another guy spoke

"I´m Matheus Fernandes, I´m a junior and you´re the tallest guy I´ve ever met" Matheus said and everyone laughed. A girl on the back stood up.

"I´m Emily Vazquez and I pretty much like the looks of you" she said winking and Finn blushed a little. A couple of the girls frowned and rolled their eyes.

"I´m Charlie Lubeck, and I´m a junior too, but I think your dad is the same as mine" He said standing up. His joke made Finn laugh.

"I think it might…" Finn giggled.

"I´m Hannah Maclalwain, I´m a freshman and I´m also good making people laugh" she said with a big grin in the end.

"That´s good to know "Finn answered.

"I´m Bryce Ross Johnson, I´m a senior and I´m quite the ladies' man "He said high fiving with Matheus.

"I´m Shanna Henderson, and I´m a freshman. I came from Alabama" she said as Finn nodded.

"My name is Ellis, I´m a sophomore and I look like I´m a middle schooler" she said between little laughs.

"Yeah, you do" said Finn impressed.

"I´m Dany Shay, I´m a freshman too and I look like Justin Bieber" she said

Finn laughed as the rest of the choir room.

"My name is McKynleigh Abraham, I´m from Kentucky and I sing country" Finn was pleased when she said that.

"And last but not least" Finn said.

"I´m Nellie Veitenheimer, I´m from Tacoma Washington and I´m a sophomore" she said.

"Ok guys, now that you´ve introduced your personas to Mr. Hudson, you must introduce your SINGING personalities to him" Shelby added.

"Sure" Dany said

"What do you want us to perform?" Charlie asked.

"Well… how about that number you had been rehearsing?" she said and the kids nodded. They made a line and began snapping their fingers and making robotic moves combined with some sort of "wave" move

_**Final del formulario**_

_**Nellie: I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on **__**wedding rings**__** in the movies  
**_

_**Bryce: And I'm not proud of my address  
In the torn up town, no post code envy**_

_**Marissa and Bryce: But every song's like:  
**__**Hanna: Gold teeth**__**  
Emily: Grey Goose  
Both: Tripping in the bathroom  
Michael:Bloodstains  
Shanna: Ball gowns  
Both: Trashing the hotel room**_

_**All: We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams**_

_**All: But everybody's like:  
Charlie:Crystal  
Matheus: Maybach  
McKynleigh: Diamonds on your timepiece  
**__**Ellis: Jet planes**__**  
Dany: Islands  
Both: Tigers on a gold leash**_

_**All: We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**_

_**Marissa: And we'll never be royals **_

_**All: (royals)  
**_

_**Marissa: It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler **_

_**All (ruler)  
**_

_**Marissa: You can call me **__**queen bee**__**  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy**_

_**Marissa: And we'll never be royals **_

_**ALL: (royals)  
**_

_**Marissa:It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler **_

_**all:(ruler)  
**_

_**You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy**_

_**All: ooh ooh oh ooh  
Marissa: We're better than we've ever dreamed  
And I'm in love with being queen**_

_**ALL: ooh ooh oh ooh  
Marissa: Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair**_

_**And we'll never be royals **_

_**ALL: (royals)  
**_

_**Marissa: It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler**_

_**ALL: (ruler)  
**_

_**Marissa: You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy**_

Finn and Shelby applauded the performance.

"Ok… that was good kids, but we need to work a little bit more on the choreography" Shelby said "Charlie, Michael you need to improve your skills and coordination ok? Emily, Bryce good job on your vocals, they were excellent. Nellie, McKynleigh, try working on your smile while you´re singing. The rest, great job guys!" Shelby pointed the good points and the bad ones to everyone.

"Now Finn, your observations?" Shelby asked. Finn turned nervous. He wasn´t certain of what to say. He thought the kids had great voices, but that song was just so boring…

"Well, I think you have great voices guys, you really sound fantastic, but I think that even though you´re a team, we need to work on your individuality as a performer, because that´s the essence of every team, the thing you have to offer, because I couldn´t see any of that in your performance so your assignment this week is Individuality. Miss Corcoran and I will choose the song, and you´ll have to make choreography and the arrangements of the song. I want to see you all pop out ok?" Finn commented. The room kept silent as Shelby nodded.

"The song you have to perform is "Fame" the very same song that put this place on the map. So I suggest you start now" Shelby said and the kids began discussing what they had to do.

"Miss Corcoran?" Ellis asked

"Yes Ellis. What´s going on?" Shelby responded.

"If we come up with any other songs can we perform them?" Ellis asked

"Sure! That´s out of the question Ellis!" the girl smiled and then went back to the group.

* * *

The next day on the choir room the kids were pretty excited and they were talking to each other going through the steps once more.

"Ok guys, let´s what you´ve got" Shelby said as she and Finn entered the choir room.

The music starts and the kids walk around the room making poses and interacting with each other.

_**Girls: Remember, remember, remember  
Remember, remember, remember  
Remember, remember, remember  
Remember, remember, remember  
Remember, remember, remember**_

_**Nellie walks towards Shelby and Finn and starts singing**_

_**Nellie : Baby look at me and tell me what you**__**see**_

_**Suddenly Emily takes approaches to her quickly and kicks her out wit her sass**_

_**Emily: You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me time, I'll make you forget the rest**_

_**Matheus comes slowly from behind the chairs as he gets on top of one**_

_**Matheus: I got more to me, and you can set it free  
**_

_**Then Shanna pops up and looks at them raising her hand**_

_**Shanna: I can catch the moon in my hand  
Don't you know who I am?**_

_**Dani slides to the center of the semicircle while the rest start making the choreography**_

_**Dani: Remember my name  
All: Fame! **_

_**Michael: I'm gonna**__**live forever**__**  
I'm gonna learn how to fly, **_

_**All: high  
Hannah: I feel it comin' together  
People will see me and cry**_

_**ALL: Fame,**_

_**Ellis: I'm gonna make it to heaven  
McKynleigh: Light up the**__**sky**__**like a flame  
ALL:Fame, **_

_**Marisssa: I'm gonna live forever  
Charlie: Baby, remember my name**_

_**All: Remember, remember, remember  
Remember, remember, remember  
Remember, remember, remember**_

_**Bryce jumps away from them and they pretend to be part of the explosion move, then Bryce begins to rap as the group splits and a dance off begins**_

_**Bryce: See, I had a vision with nothing but cold  
I had a story that had to be told  
Been through**__**hardships**__**, I've lived and I've grown  
And those lessons were burned inside but it rolled**_

_**I'm lettin' it go, I'm livin' my life  
I see it now, my name in lights  
I'm on the ground, and it's not a game  
I'm gonna make sure you remember my name**_

_**Nellie: Remember my name  
ALL: Fame! **_

_**Matheus: I'm gonna live forever  
Shanna: I'm gonna learn how to fly,**_

_**All: high  
**_

_**Michael: I feel it comin' together  
Emily: People will see me and cry**_

_**ALL: Fame, **_

_**McKynleigh: I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Ellis: Light up the sky like a flame  
ALL: Fame, **_

_**Hannah: I'm gonna live forever  
ALL: Baby, remember my name**_

_**Again the remember is repeated by everyone as it slowly fades and the groups reassembles in line. Finally Marissa and Emily walk towards Shelby and Finn**_

_**Marissa and Emily: Remember my name…**_

Finn and Shelby applauded excitedly.

"That was amazing guys!" Finn said "That was what I was talking about! Good job" He said

The kids were smiling at him. Suddenly Finn began missing his old kids. He remembered the first time he coached New Directions and all the things he faced with them. He had become a very nostalgic man.

"Ok guys, we need to start rehearsing because sectionals are a few weeks away and I´ve already got our competition" Shelby said "We are going to go wild with this thing and we are going to win it at all costs" The bell rang and the kids stood up to go home.

As the rest of the kids walked away, Charlie stayed. He approached to Finn.

"Mr. Hudson…" Charlie said calling Finn´s attention. He turned around and saw the guy. Charlie was very similar to him, but Finn was taller.

"Yes, Charlie what´s up?" Finn answered.

"Well, I´m speaking for all the glee club and we wanted to welcome you to the team. We´re having a gathering you see and we´d like you to come. It´s on a karaoke, so we were hoping that you could come and have a good time with us. It´s around eight o´clock or so, on this little karaoke bar in Soho" He said expectant. Finn smiled and he felt humbled with their gesture.

"Thank you Charlie, I´ll try to be there" he answered. Charlie nodded and grinned.

"Great! So see you later! "He added and then he walked out.


	3. Chapter 3- Adjusting p2

**_Hi guys, sorry for the delay. I hope you have been enjoying the story so far so please let me know what you think about this chapter. Enjoy :)_**

* * *

Chapter 3.- Adjusting p2

Finn decided to take Rachel that night. He thought that her meeting his students could be a really nice way of getting them inspired, and besides he thought it would be fun that they had a night out in the karaoke (something Rachel always loved to do). Shelby was coming as well.

She told Finn that that had been a tradition ever since the Gold Stars began.

They could hear music once they were outside the Karaoke Bar. It was a place called The Echo. It was a three floor building and they could hear lots of people inside.

Finn and Rachel went to the second floor where Shelby and the kids were supposed to be.

There were many tables around the stage. There was a guy performing a Nirvana song, but he seemed to be pretty drunk, still he wasn´t that bad singing.

"Finn! Rachel!" Shelby shouted once she saw them.

"Shelby!" Both responded and hugged her once they stood in front of her and the kids. The entire P.A glee club was there, and they all greeted Finn and Rachel as well.

"Thanks for coming Rachel, we didn´t expect you to be here!" Shelby said.

"Yeah, me neither, but Finn asked me to come with him, he just had to say Karaoke and I immediately grabbed my coat and took drove here" Rachel said making Finn and Shelby laugh.

"Guys, I want you to meet Mr. Hudson's´ wife and my daughter, Rachel" Shelby said introducing her to the kids. They all gasped

"No way!" Shanna exclaimed "You are THE Rachel Berry" Rachel nodded.

*Laughs* "Well, I´m Rachel Hudson now" she said hugging Finn by the waist.

"You were Fanny Brice on the revival of the show! You are the reason why I wanted to be a singer in the first place! "Ellis added. Rachel blushed "I WORSHIP YOU! Can I get your autograph?! Please?!" she insisted.

"Sure" Rachel nodded and looked for a pen in her bag. Ellis fastened to get her a napkin for her to write it there. Rachel scribbled a lovely dedication and signed the napkin, and then gave it to Ellis who just couldn´t stop smiling.

Rachel and Finn grabbed a chair and watched Michael, Charlie and Matheus get on stage to perform.

"This one´s for you Mr. Hudson" Matheus said as the intro of the song began to play.

**_Michael: I could lift you up  
I could show you what you wanna see  
And take you where you wanna be  
Charlie: You could be my luck  
Matheus and Charlie: Even if the sky is falling down  
I know that we'll be safe and sound  
_**

**_ALL: We're safe and sound!_**

**_Matheus and Michael: I could fill your cup  
You know my river won't evaporate  
All: This world will still appreciate  
You could be my luck  
Even in a hurricane of frowns  
I know that we'll be safe and sound!_**

**_Matheus and Michael: (Safe and sound)  
Charlie: We're safe and sound  
Matheus and Michael: (Safe and sound)  
We're safe and sound  
Matheus and Michael: (Hold your ground)  
Charlie: We're safe and sound  
(Safe and sound)_**

**_Charlie and Matheus: I could show you love  
In a tidal wave of mystery  
ALL: You'll still be standing next to me  
Michael and Charlie: You could be my luck  
Even if we're six feet underground  
ALL: I know that we'll be safe and sound  
We're safe and sound!_**

**_ALL: Safe and sound  
Safe and sound  
Hold your ground  
Safe and sound_**

**_We´re safe and sound!_**

Everybody clapped and shouted. It had been a really great performance. Finn had noticed that those three had great musical chemistry and that they all put their own style to the song.

"Guys that was awesome! Good job! "Hannah encouraged them.

"Thanks, Hannah" Michael responded flattered.

"We´ve got it goin´" Matheus said high fiving Bryce.

The guys sat again on their chairs and Marissa, Hannah and Shanna went upstage to sing.

**_Marissa: I hear__melodies__in my head  
Find little notes in my bed  
I got songs tangled up in my hair  
I see__piano keys__everywhere_**

**_Hannah: My heart is a beating drum  
Repeating my favorite song  
I hear Beethoven number. 9  
All the time_**

**_Shanna: And it's kinda like do-re-mi  
About as easy as a-b-c  
Beautiful like a symphony  
I'm talking about you and me here_**

**_[Chorus]  
All: I hear melodies in my head  
Hear melodies in my head  
It was a little off key then you  
melodized me and I'm better than ever_**

**_Hannah: I hear melodies in my head  
Shanna: Hear melodies in my head  
ALL: I had the beat abit wrong but  
I got a__new song__now_**

**_Marissa and Shanna: So I put my headphones on,  
ALL: Plug into you  
Plug into you  
Hannah: Boy you're my favorite song  
ALL: Plug into you  
Plug into you_**

**_Woah-oh-oh_**

**_Shanna: You're so wrong  
That it makes you right  
Marissa: Keep me,wide awake at night  
Both: I can't sleep now I know you're around_**

**_Hannah: I like listening and singing to every sound  
Marissa: I love it when I hear your__voice__baby,  
Well baby I don't think we really got a choice  
ALL: Mozart is in the air,and I'm right here_**

**_Marissa: And it's kinda like do-re-mi  
Hannah: About as easy as a-b-c  
Shanna: Beautiful like a symphony, yeah  
All: I'm talking about you and me_**

**_Oo-oh-oh_**

**_[Chorus]  
ALL: I hear melodies in my head  
Hear melodies in my head  
It was a little off key then you  
melodized me and I'm better than ever_**

**_Hear melodies in my heart  
Keep the melodies in my head  
I had the beat abit wrong but  
I got a new song now_**

**_So I put my headphones on,  
Plug into you  
Plug into you  
Boy you're my favorite song  
Plug into you  
Plug into you_**

**_Hannah: Woah-oo-oh_**

**_Marissa and Shanna: I wake up in the middle of the night  
Can't stop for the melodies that I hear,  
Shanna and Hannah: Melodies baby I hear melodies all the time,  
And I'm about to go crazy_**

**_ALL: I hear melodies in my head  
Hear melodies in my head  
It was little off key then you  
melodized me and I'm better than ever_**

**_I hear melodies in my head  
Hear melodies in my head  
I had the beat abit wrong but  
I got a new song now_**

**_So I put my headphones on,  
Plug into you  
Plug into you  
Boy you're my favorite song  
Plug into you  
Plug into you_**

**_Whao-oo-ooh_**

"Girls you did great!" Nellie complimented them.

"That was some kick ass harmony" Emily added and the girls smiled feeling proud of their performance.

"

Hey, I´ve got an idea" Bryce said. Everyone turned their heads to see him. "Why don´t you perform a song Mr. Hudson?" He suggested and Finn blushed.

"I don´t think it´s a good idea guys. I just came here to watch you, and you´ve been doing really great!" He said humbly.

"Come on! This is your initiation into the group Mr. Hudson!" Matheus said encouraging him

"We´re sure you´ll do great! " McKynleigh said padding him on the shoulder. Finn looked at Shelby as if he was asking for help.

"I had to do it too Finn, now it´s your turn" Shelby said. Finn smiled.

"I´m sure you´ll do it great, Finn" Rachel encouraged him and kissed him on the cheek. Finn stood up.

"All right, ok. I´ll do it "He went to search for a song to perform and he found just the one. Then he ran to the stage as the music began to play.

_Finn began to move sideways with the introduction of the song. His students and the rest of the people at the tables began dancing because it was an awesome classic song to sing._

_**Talking away  
I don't know what I'm to say, I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?**_

_**Take on me  
Audience: (Take on me)  
Take me on  
Audience: (Take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two**_

_**Finn got downstage and took Rachel upstage to dance with him. Then Emily and Bryce followed them.**_

_**So needless to say, I'm odds and ends  
But I'll be stumbling away  
Slowly learningthat lifeis okay  
Say after me, it's no better to be safe than sorry**_

_**Take on me  
Audience(Take on me)  
Take me on  
Audience: (Take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two **_

_**He got the crowd to dance and clap like it was a concert and he felt like he was back on high school at the glee club. **_

_**Oh, the things that you say  
Is it life or just to play my worries away?  
You're all the things I've got to remember  
You're shying away, I'll be coming for you anyway**_

_**Take on me  
Audience: (Take on me)  
Take me on  
Audience: (Take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day  
Finn and the audience: (Take on me, take on me)  
(Take me on, take on me) **_

Once they were all finished they clapped like crazy. Now Finn was considered a part of the team as well.

"That was awesome Mr. Hudson!" Charlie exclaimed

" It was like making a home run! Michael added. Finn was sort of blushing. He hadn´t felt that good about a performance ever since New Directions had won Nationals.

"Ok, now I believe it´s someone´s turn to sing" Shelby said walking towards Dani so she could perform. The girl blushed a little because the rest of her teammates began to encourage her so she went upstage to begin singing.

"So… This is a song by one of my favorite musicians of all time. She´s the reason why I wanted to start singing so I hope you like it as much as I do" Dani said as the crowd watched her. Avril Lavigne´s "Complicated" began playing and Dani just went with it.

_**Uh huh  
Life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is  
'Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh  
That's the way it is**_

_**Finn began looking at her. He somehow knew that she looked sort of uncomfortable when other people beside her friends looked at her whenever she performed, but somehow she was managing to capture him.**_

_**Chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if, you could only let it be  
You will see**_

_**Once Dani had sung the first verse she looked more comfortable. She was getting lose. Shelby had talked to him about her.**_

_**I like, you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in yourcar  
And you're, talkin' to me one on one  
But you become**_

_**Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me**_

_**She grabbed the microphone from the pedestal and she approached to her teammates who began moving side like they were her backup singers.**_

_**Why'd you have to go andmake thingsso complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no**_

_**You come over unannounced  
Dressed up, like you're somethin' else  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
You're makin' me**_

_**Laugh out, when you strike a pose  
Take off, all yourpreppy clothes  
You know, you're not foolin' anyone  
When you become**_

_**Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me**_

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no  
Girls: (No no no)  
No no  
Girls: (No no no)  
No no  
Girls: (No no no)  
No no**_

_**Ooh, chill out, what you yellin' for?  
Lay back, it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
You will see**_

_**"She´s good" Rachel whispered into Finns ear. He nodded**_

_**"She is" was all he could say.**_

_**Somebody else  
'Round everyone else  
Your watchin' your back  
Like you can't relax  
You tryin' to be cool  
You look like a fool to me  
Tell me  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this, you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no**_

_**Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
(Yea yea)  
I see the way you're actin' like you're somebody else  
Gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you  
You fall and you crawl and you break  
And you take what you get, and you turn it into  
Honestly, you promised me  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
No no no**_

McKynleigh and Charlie made a standing ovation for Dani. They were the ones she got along better with. Charlie hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. Emily looked at her with malice. She really didn´t like her. She always felt something odd around her so she thought Dani couldn´t really be trusted.

"I´m proud of you" he said to her, making Dani blush. Everyone was back at their seats. They kept on talking for a while and laughing real hard on Bryce´s and Matheu´s jokes.

"Ok guys, I don´t know about you, but I think now it´s time to hear Miss Corcoran sing" Shanna said.

"Totally" Hannah supported her.

"Yeah Miss Corcoran, show us how it´s done!" Nellie also encouraged her. Shelby felt flattered.

"Ok, ok I´ll do it" she said as she stood up then she added abruptly" But ONLY if Rachel sings with me" Shelby said extending her hand to her daughter, and the rest of the kids got excited. Everyone was encouraging them to sing together. Rachel was blushing.

"I´d be honored" Rachel said and both approached the stage to perform a Blondie classic.

**_Shelby: She moves like she don't care  
Smooth as silk, cool as air  
Ooh, it makes you wanna cry_**

**_Shelby spinned and then made a gesture for Rachel to begin singing_**

**_Rachel: She doesn't know your name  
And your heart beats like a subway train  
Ooh, it makes you wanna die _**

**_Shelby grabbed the microphone and looked sexily at the audience walking towards them._**

**_Shelby: Ooh, don't you wanna take her?_**

**_Rachel did the same_**

**_Rachel: Wanna make her all your own?_**

**_Both: Maria, you've gotta see her  
Rachel: Go insane and out of your mind  
Both:Latina, Ave Maria  
Rachel: A million and one candlelights_**

**_Rachel got down stage and approached to Finn. She sat on his lap and caressed his face._**

**_Rachel: I've seen this thing before  
In my best friend and the boy next door  
Fool for love and full of fire_**

**_Then Rachel rushed back on stage. Shelby began flirting with the bar tender_**

**_Shelby: Won't come in from the rain  
She's oceans running down the drain  
Blue as ice and desire_**

**_Both saw each other and smiled widely_**

**_Shelby:Don't you wanna make her?  
Rachel: Ooh, don't you wanna take her home?_**

**_A group of women from a bachelor´s party went upstage to dance behind them_**

**_Both: Maria, you've gotta see her  
Shelby: Go insane and out of your mind  
Both: Latina, Ave Maria  
A million and one candlelights_**

**_Rachel: Ooh, don't you wanna break her?  
Shelby: Ooh, don't you wanna take her home? _**

**_Both saw each other and walked to the table to sing on top of them. The people went crazy when that happened._**

**_Both: Maria, you've gotta see her  
Rachel: Go insane and out of your mind  
Both: Latina, Ave Maria  
A million and one candlelights_**

**_Two bar tenders carried them back stage while they spinned and then they were back on stage singing._**

**_Both: Maria, you've gotta see her  
Shelby: Go insane and out of your mind  
Rachel: Latina, Ave Maria  
Both: A million and one candlelights_**

**_Both: Maria, you've gotta see her  
Go insane and out of your mind  
Latina, Ave Maria  
A million and one candlelights._**

Everyone went crazy! It had just been an amazing night for everyone.

* * *

Back at P.A Finn had been summoned at the school's auditorium for a group number the kids had prepared for him as a group welcome.

Shelby was standing beside the kids who were dressed in blue shirts and jeans for the number.

"Finn, the kids have something to say to you" Shelby said and then she went to sit beside him on the front row.

Charlie and Maryssa stepped forward and began to talk.

"Well, I guess what we should say first is "Thank you" "Charlie said

"We´re really glad you´ve joined us Mr. Hudson. You seem like a great guy" Maryssa added.

"We wanted to buy you something, but we thought that we should thank you in the best way we know how " Charlie said feeling overwhelmed by happiness.

"So we hope you like it" Maryssa said holding Charlie´s hand and both got back to their places. The band began playing and the Gold Stars began clapping. Finn recognized the Imagine Dragon´s song "On top of the world". They were divided in three; two groups (one on the left, one on the right and the rest in the middle). They were all tapping their feet and Matheus turned around to begin singing.

**_Matheus: If you,__love somebody__  
Better tell them while they're here cause  
They just may run away from you _**

**_He sang pointing at Finn as he approached center stage. Then McKynleigh did the same as Matheus and sung her part._**

**_McKynleigh: You'll never know quite went well  
Then again it just depends on  
How long of time is left for you_**

**_Then from the left side Shanna did the same as the last two_**

**_Shanna: I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but life keeps moving_**

**_Matheus, Shanna and McKynleigh: I take it in but don't look down _**

**_Then everyone was facing Finn and Shelby walking towards them. They rushed towards them running and then jumped spinning in the air facing them again. Their choreography was simple but good. _**

**_All: ´Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
I'm on top of the world, eh  
Been waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, eh  
Been__holding__it in for a while, eh  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world._**

**_Charlie:I've tried to cut these corners  
Try to take the easy way out  
I kept on falling short of something_**

**_Michael: I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have cause  
I've traveled all this way for something_**

**_Both: I take it in but don't look down_**

**_ALL: 'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
I'm on top of the world, eh  
Been waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, eh  
Been holding it in for a while, eh  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world._**

**_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
I'm on top of the world, eh  
Been waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, eh  
Been holding it in for a while, eh  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child_**

**_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now,  
Get up,  
Get up now._**

**_And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now,  
Get up,  
Get up now._**

**_'Cause I'm on top of the world, eh  
I'm on top of the world, eh  
Been waiting on this for a while now,  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
I've been waiting to smile, eh  
Been holding it in for a while, eh  
Take you with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
I'm on top of the world_**


	4. Chapter 4- Mother Monster

**_Hi guys, so as I prommised here´s the next chapter of the fic. I hope you like it. So let me know what you think about it. (Reviews make my day) Enjoy. :)_**

Chapter 4.- Mother Monster

Meanwhile at McKinley there was something really big going on the auditorium. It was late and there was a lot of noise. The New Directions were rehearsing. Cameron was really tired, so was Joe Hart.

They thought that the glee club was going to be as great as it used to be a few years ago. Now it was pure madness and hard rehearsals and training.

There weren´t the same kids that had been there last year. Things were different now that The New Directions had changed leaders.

Since Mr. Schue couldn´t take care of the Glee Club anymore he had searched for the right person to take over the glee club. It had been a long search.

This had worried the last members of the club, especially because if there wasn´t enough members the New Directions would cease to exist.

Cameron decided to gather Joe Hart and some other people he had known so New Directions was renewed. Turns out Joe Hart knew Ms. Pilsbury´s niece Betty and Cameron had gathered a couple of his new friends from other years. Rory Flannagan had come back because he wanted to try to spend his last year of High School back in America and eventually he had rejoined the New Directions as well.

Now the New Directions was formed by 5 girls and 7 guys. The girls were: Lindsay Pierce (who was sort of like Rachel), Betty Pillsbury, Aylin Bayramoglu (a sassy half Turkish girl), Taryn Mai (she was Lil´Mamma and Nikki Minaj put together) and Lilly Mae Harrington (who was a diva). The other guys were Abraham Linn (he was the result of a David Bowie and a Lucy Liu birth), Rory Flannagan, Joe Hart, Cameron Rosenberg, a bling guy called Mario Bonds, Maxfield Camp (a country singer) and a short sort of shy guy called Tyler Ford.

Now that Finn wasn´t there, Mr. Schue had hired someone who knew how things worked. Someone who he thought would lead the New Directions properly: Tina Cohen Chang.

She had this plan to completely change the glee club and she was very determined to see it win Nationals. For that she had asked permission to start an intense booty camp so they could be a really well-oiled piece of machinery for the competitions.

Tina had heard the news about Finn marrying Rachel, and also that he was the new coach of a glee club in New York. She was determined to show everyone who once knew her that she was just as good and talented as everyone else.

She felt really proud of herself. In less than a month the New Directions were really good. They had practiced intensely thanks to the new program Tina had come up with. She had learned some good things in college. She had allowed them to choose the songs for the assignment, combining the theatricality and the tenacity lesson. The kids were dressed as ancient magicians and woodland creatures, but with a dark twist, and she had put the choreography herself.

_**Abraham: Yeah, y'all know what it is! Uh huh, let's rave!**_

_**Girls: I knew you were  
Lindsay: You were gonna come to me  
Girls: And here you are  
Lindsay: But you better choose carefully**_

_**Girls: 'Cause I...  
Lindsay: I'm capable of anything  
Of anything  
And everything**_

_**Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy  
Your enemy  
Your enemy**_

_**She takes off her cloak revealing a beautiful long black dress and a crown made of black roses. She starts leaning towards Tina and so do the girls. The boys are down on their knees and they start to stand up as soon as the girls touch them.**_

_**Girls: So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse**_

_**Lindsay: Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A **__**perfect storm**__**  
Perfect storm  
'Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no goin' back**_

_**They are lined up and they start making swag moves. **_

_**Girls: Mark my words  
Lindsay: This love will make you levitate  
Girls: Like a bird  
Lindsay: Like a bird without a cage  
Girls: We're **__**down to earth**__**  
Lindsay: If you choose to walk away  
Don't walk away**_

_**It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or a no  
No maybe  
So just be sure  
Before you give it up to me  
Up to me  
Give it up to me**_

_**Tina imagines that she is dressed the same way as Lindsay and that she´s performing instead of her. Everyone is around her in semicircle and they´re all approaching to touch her. She´s standing on top of a high rock and she´s walking forward.**_

_**ALL: So you wanna play with magic  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse**_

_**The boys help her get down and she walks fiercely center stage to begin the choreography again. **_

_**Tina: Are you ready for  
Ready for  
A perfect storm  
Perfect storm  
Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no goin' back**_

_**Tina approaches to the boys and she´s dancing with them like she was Beyonce. Mario begins to rap on top of the rock.**_

_**Mario: She's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer**_

_**Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart was on steroids  
'Cause her love was so strong**_

_**Tina begins to dance with the girls and the boys are all around them .**_

_**You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance, you better keep her  
She swears by it but if you break her heart**_

_**She turn cold as a freezer  
That **__**fairy tale**__** ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my **__**Sleeping Beauty**__**  
I'm gon' put her in a coma**_

_**The boys grab Tina and they raise her to Mario´s level and both are on top of the rock. There are sounds of thunder and lightning and the others keep on dancing.**_

_**Woo!  
Damn I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She got me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair**_

_**Tina begins to dance around Mario **_

_**Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil' mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted**_

_**Mario gets off the rock and leaves Tina alone again for the last chorus. The kids are underneath the rock like praising Tina.**_

_**Tina: So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy you should know what you're fallin' for  
Lindsay: (You should know)  
Baby do you dare to do this  
'Cause I'm comin' at you like a dark horse  
Lindsay: (Like a dark horse)**_

_**Tina:Are you ready for  
Tina: Ready for Lindsay: (Ready for)  
Tina:A perfect storm  
Tina: Perfect storm Lindsay: (A perfect storm)  
Tina: 'Cause once you're mine  
Tina: Once you're mine Lindsay: (ohhhh)  
All: There's no goin' back**_

_**Tina wakes stops daydreaming and sees her kids just like they were in her fantasy.**_

"That was pretty great guys, but great is not enough. We need to be spectacular if we want to win Nationals. So take a break now and we´ll continue in 5" Tina said as she left with her assistant to have a coffee.

The New Directions sighed. They were changing outfits because they were missing a number to end up the night. Their next outfit was going to be neon colored and they had to wear neon paint in the face and body to get this sort of party animal look.

Some of them where starting to hate glee club. They joined because they had heard stories of the good old days on which the New Directions were fun and that was all they wanted, but now it looked as if they were on a military art school.

"Boy that was tough" Rory exclaimed sitting down.

"That´s the price we gotta pay if we wanna be number one" Taryn added as she stopped drinking water.

"She didn´t use to be like this. She was actually way cooler back when she was on Glee Club" Joe added.

"No intention to be rude or anything man, but shouldn't you have graduated already? "Maxfield asked.

"That´s why I´m here, bro. The lord works in mysterious ways" Joe responded and everyone laughed.

"Yeah, but meanwhile in his mysterious ways seems as if we´re stuck with the monster…" Tyler said. Aylin´s eyes glowed. She had come up with a fun idea to take off the stress from her teammates.

_**Aylin: I'm **__**friends**__** with the monster  
That's under my bed**_

_**The guys start looking at her singing and they start standing up. Mario gets closer to the piano and begins accompanying her.**_

_**Get along with the **__**voices**__** inside of my head  
You're trying to **__**save**__** me  
Stop holding your breath**_

_**Everyone is starting to get excited and getting in the vibe.**_

_**And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy (crazy)**_

_**Cameron and Maxfield grab their guitars and wait for Tyler to give them the drum beat.**_

_**Abraham gets the rest of the girls to dance and then he begins to rap.**_

_**Abraham: I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh well, guess beggers can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone in public excuse me  
Been wanting my cake, And eat it too  
And wanting it both ways  
Fame made me a balloon cause my ego inflated  
When I blew seep and it was confusing  
Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of **__**loose leaf**__**  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam  
Hit the lottery (oh wee)  
With what I gave up to get was bittersweet  
It was like winning a huge meet  
Ironic 'cause I think I'm getting so huge I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cuckoo and cookey as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
Cause I'm...**_

_**Aylin and Taryn: I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy**_

_**Well, that's nothing  
all: oh oh oh oh  
Well, that's nothing  
All: oh oh oh oh**_

_**Joe and Rory jump in to take the next verse**_

_**Joe: Now I ain't much of a poet  
But I know somebody once told me to **__**seize the moment**__**  
And don't squander it  
Cause you never know when it could all be over  
Tomorrow so I keep conjuring  
Rory: Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from  
Joe: (Yeah, ponder it, do you want this? there's no wonder you're losing your mind the way you're wandering?)  
Rory: I think you've been wandering off down yonder and stumbled onto Jeff VanVonderen  
Cause I needed an interventionist to intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
Cause the very thing that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD is conking me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice in my head saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the...**_

_**Aylin and Taryn: I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy**_

_**ALL: Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh  
Well, that's nothing  
oh oh oh oh**_

_**The girls are interacting with the guys that are playing the instruments**_

_**Abraham: Call me crazy**__**, but I had this vision  
One day that, I'd walk amongst you a regular civilian  
But, until then,  
drums get killed and I'm Coming straight at  
Emcees, blood get spilled and I  
Take it back to the days that, I get on a Dre track  
Give every kid who got played at  
Pumped the feeling  
and shit to say back  
To the kids who played 'em  
I ain't here to save the fucking children  
But if one kid out of a hundred million  
Who are going through a struggle feels and it relates that's great  
It's payback, Russell Wilson falling way back  
In the draft, turn nothing into something still, can make that  
Straw in the gold chump I will spend  
Rumpelstiltskin in a hay stack  
Maybe I need a straightjacket, face facts  
I am nuts for real, but I'm okay with that  
It's nothing, I'm still friends with the...**_

_**Joe and Aylin: I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy**_

_**Girls: I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Boys: (Get along with)  
Girls: Get along with the voices inside of my head  
Guys: (You're tryna)  
Girls: You're trying to save me  
All: Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy**_

_**Well, that's nothing**_

_**They all hug each other because they had fun and had a great time.**_

Tina entered the auditorium again. The kids were refreshed, but still they were tired about the rehearsal. They wanted to go home.

"Ok, that was it, now guys let´s see the next number. Betty, it´s your solo" Tina said pointing at her "And five! Six! Seven! Eight! " she shouted and everyone was back on their place

_**Betty: Dance**_

_**The girls and boys start doing and imploding an exploding dancing step. Betty starts rolling her chair like she´s crazy and totally wasted. The stage is glowing with neon lights and it´s turned into a club.**_

_**Betty: Back door cracked  
We don't need a key  
We get in for free  
No VIP sleaze  
Drink that Kool-Aid  
Follow my lead  
Now you're one of us  
You're coming with me  
It's time to kill the lights  
And shut the DJ down  
This place about to  
Tonight we're taking over  
No one's getting out**_

_**All: This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to**_

_**Everyone in the New Directions had become an excellent dancer. They reminded Tina of Vocal Adrenaline and so many great teams she had faced on her New Directioner days.**_

_**Betty: Now what?  
ALL: What?  
We're taking control  
We get what we want  
We do what you don't  
Dirt and glitter cover the floor  
We're pretty and sick  
We're young and we're bored  
It's time to lose your mind  
And let the crazy out  
This place about to  
Tonight we're taking names  
'Cause we don't mess around**_

_**ALL:This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to**_

_**Everyone has animal heads and masks and animal make up.**_

_**Girls: Go insane, go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on 'em  
Let me see them hands  
Let me, let me see the hands  
Go insane, go insane  
Throw some glitter  
Make it rain on 'em  
Let me see them hands  
Let me, let me see them hands**_

_**Betty: We're taking over  
ALL: (Blow)  
Betty: Get used to it, okay  
ALL: (Blow)**_

_**ALL: This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow, blow  
This place about to blow**_

The next day at McKinley Tina arrived to the auditorium earlier so she could attend her calls and messages and also check her e-mails. Suddenly her assistant rushed in with her cellphone.

"Miss Tina, you´ve got a phone call from someone named Hudson…" the girl said. Tina was impressed with the news. She took the phone an answered.

"Finn Hudson! What a pleasant surprise!" Tina said smiling mischievously

"Hey Tina! It´s good to hear about you! Congrats on getting the New Directions by the way" Finn said smiling. Tina giggled.

"Well I couldn´t be more happy to have gotten the job! These kids are really talented" she said sounding a little cocky. "Hey, congratulations on your baby Finn" Tina said hypocrite like.

"Oh, thanks Tina! Rachel and I are very happy about it" Finn said enthusiastic "Hey I was calling to invite you next week to come to New York we´re doing this ceremony for the baby and stuff so we´d like you to come" He said. Tina felt doubtful. It had been a very long time since she had seen the rest of her friends. Somehow she had pulled away from them because she always felt underappreciated.

"Finn, I´m gonna have to call you back for that one ok? It´s just that I´m kinda busy with the New Directions I´m not sure I´m gonna have a space on my agenda for that" she answered coldly.

"Ook… Thanks Tina. Let me know if you clear a space. "Finn responded politely.

"I will, hey I gotta go ´cause I´ve got to continue with the rehearsals so see you later bye" Tina said before Finn could say anything else and as soon as she hung up she snapped her finger to tell everyone that it was time to start practicing.

_**The kids are all on stage. They are lined up. They´re wearing black shirts and white jeans with black shoes.**_

_**Boys: o  
o  
o  
o**_

_** o  
o  
o  
o**_

_** o  
o  
o  
o**_

_** o  
o  
o  
o**_

_**Joe: I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show**_

_**Joe: And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll**__**over the hills**__**  
Bringing darkness from above**_

_**Joe and Betty: But if you**__**close your eyes**__**,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**_

_**Cameron and Rory: We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settles around us**_

_**Both: And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Rain clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above**_

_**Tyler and Aylin: But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?**_

_**ALL: Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?**_

_**Joe and Lilly: And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Rain clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above**_

_**ALL: But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?**_


	5. Chapter 5- Big Announcements

_**Hi guys, so I´m really inspired now so I just couldn´t wait to upload this chapter, so here it is I hope you´re liking the story and remember that reviews make my day. Enjoy :)**_

Chapter 5.- Big Announcements

Everyone had gathered back on Rachel and Finn´s apartment. They had planned something special for their friends. Rachel and Finn had discussed that over a week or so. Rachel wanted to raise her son or daughter into the Jewish ways, and Finn was totally okay with that, but he had come up with the idea that his son or daughter should have some sort of godfathers.

Rachel had totally agreed about it. She always knew that Finn had always wished to have someone beside his mom to have someone who could guide him in different was that she did. So the whole gathering was meant to choose two couples that would be their baby's godparents.

Everyone was having a good laugh. Quinn was talking with Puck over the living room, Blaine and Kurt were talking with Santana, and Mike and Mercedes were catching up with Sam. Meanwhile Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury were talking to Rachel´s dads and Finns parents. Miss Pillsbury was holding her son´s hand. He looked a lot like Mr. Schue, only he had red hair.

Tina hadn´t come because she said she was too busy with the New Directions.

"I´m so glad they´re all here. This is going to be so special Finn" Rachel said caressing her belly.

"Yeah, I mean look at everybody! It´s perfect!" Finn smiled then he whispered "Hey Rach, have you already decided who do you want to pick as your godparents?" Rachel sighed.

"Well, I´m between Kurt and Blaine or Sam and Mercedes, but I think Blaine and Kurt will do an excellent job" Rachel said confidently.

"Great… so I was thinking about Puck and Quinn. How does that sound to you?" he asked her.

"Oh Finn! That would be lovely" she said kissing him on the cheek.

"So, it´s settled. I choose Puck and Quinn, and you pick Blaine and Kurt" They nodded.

Kurt was talking to Mercedes and Santana. Blaine was watching them. Kurt looked so handsome. He was wearing a gray elegant suit with a blue shirt that highlighted his eyes.

"So… when are you finally tying the knot?" Sam asked.

"Soon, or maybe in a couple months more… I don´t know yet Sam. It´s just that I haven´t found the perfect date for the ceremony and you know how I want everything to be perfect for Kurt"

"Well, I think that that just doesn´t matter. I mean you guys are perfect just by being together so the date or the place is not going to matter that much. What matters more is that you are going to marry the love of your life" Sam encouraged Blaine. He smiled

"You´re a genius, Sam" Blaine said and both bumped their fists.

Meanwhile a similar conversation was happening between Kurt, Santana and Mercedes.

"So Kurt have you already got a date for the wedding?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah Hummel, you´re kinda taking an eternity to get married. I really hope you´re not one of those couples that never actually get married and just have looong commitments" Santana said sipping a glass of wine.

"Santana, Blaine and I are just TAKING OUR TIME. I mean we´re adults and we are enjoying this stage of our relationship" Kurt answered pretending not to be worried.

"Kurt, we´re just saying this because we love you. We worry about you" Mercedes said.

"Ok guys please come here" Rachel said as she hit her spoon on Finn´s glass "Finn and I have an announcement to make"

Everyone gathered around them expectantly.

"First of all we all want to thank you for coming, we´re glad to see you all here. The reason why we made this reunion is because Finn and I were discussing that we want our baby to have a godparent ceremony. So we want to ask for of you guys if you would grant us the honor" Rachel said hugging Finn.

He approached Puck and Quinn.

"Puck, Quinn. Nothing would make me happier if you would accept to be my godparents" Finn said putting his hands on the couple´s shoulders. Puck and Quinn looked at each other.

"We´d be honored" Both answered at the same time and Finn hugged them. Everyone clapped and cheered.

Finn looked back at Rachel. She nodded and then walked towards Blaine and Kurt.

"Guys, would you please be my godparents" Rachel said holding both their hands. Kurt blushed and Blaine was surprised with the proposal.

"Gladly, Rachel" Both said and hugged Rachel. Kurt kneeled to kiss Rachel´s barely notorious belly and Blaine just felt so moved by that scene.

"Guys, I also have something to say" Blaine said "Kurt… I gotta tell you something" He said and suddenly Sam began playing his guitar.

_**So**__**lately**__**, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place**_

_**Blaine holds Kurt hands and looks him right in the eye. Rachel feels very moved by this scene and hugs Finn**_

_**When I'm gone, you'll**__**need love**__**  
To light the shadows on your face**_

_**Blaine walks away from Kurt and stands in the middle of the room. Everyone is looking at him. **_

_**If a greater wave shall fall  
And fall upon us all  
And between the sand and stone  
Could you make it on your own?**_

_**Blaine and Finn rush both to the piano and a drum set **_

_**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Kurt is crying of joy and Rachel, Mercedes and Santana hug him.**_

_**Blaine keeps on looking at Kurt and it´s as if he´s the only person in the room**_

_**And maybe I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you  
Through the darkest of your days**_

_**If a great wave shall fall  
It will fall upon us all  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
Who can bring me back to you**_

_**Kurt is filling up with so many beautiful memories of their lives together.**_

_**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**Blaine just can´t help it anymore so he goes to Kurt. He slides on the floor. And he takes Kurt hand again.**_

_**Run away with my heart**_

_**He slowly stands up**_

_**Run away with my hope**_

_**Blaine holds Kurt´s hand and his forehead is placed on Kurt´s**_

_**Run away with my love**_

_**Blaine´s and Kurt´s hands are intertwined and he begins singing in whispers**_

_**I know now, just quite how  
My**__**life and love**__**might still go on**_

_**Blaine looks at Kurt and then he slowly lets go of his hands to get back to the piano**_

_**In your heart, in your mind  
I'll stay with you for all of time**_

_**If I could, then I would  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low  
I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**If I could turn back time  
I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could**__**make you mine**__**  
I'll go wherever you will go**_

_**He leaves the Piano again and comes back to Kurt.**_

_**I'll go wherever you will go**_

"Kurt Hummel, I just can´t wait another second of my life anymore without you being my husband "So Kurt, let´s get married! This month! " Blaine said on his knee. Kurt just couldn´t believe it.

"Oh yes Blaine! Yes! "Kurt said and Blaine stood up immediately and both kissed passionately. Everyone clapped.

"Rachel I gotta ask you something. I know it´s very bold to ask now, but would you be my maid of honor? " Kurt said between tears of joy.

"ABSOLUTELY" Rachel responded.

"Blaine, I´ve already got the date. It´s October 23th" Kurt said excited

"That´s perfect Kurt!" Blaine said smiling widely.

"Oh, there´s so much to do…" Kurt said to Rachel. Both went to sit down and discuss wedding planning. Sam approached to Blaine who felt excited and happy about his wedding.

"So… I guess I´m your best man? " Sam said looking at Blaine.

"Oh, Sam, of course, you didn´t have to ask buddy! "Blaine said and both hugged.

"Great, ´cause I´ve gotta plan your bachelor party" Sam responded excited.


	6. Chapter 6- Bachelors

**_Hi guys, well I know it´s early to upload another chapter, but I just couldn´t help it. I hope you like it as much as I did . Please review (it makes me happy) without further a due here´s the new chapter. Enjoy. :)_**

Chapter 6.- Bachelors

Kurt was at a club in his bachelor´s party. Santana had offered to organize the bachelor party. She had invited Mercedes, Quinn and Rachel. Santana had invited Britney, but she wasn´t going to be able to go, and again Tina had rejected the invitation. Kurt really didn´t mind because he was having a great time with his friends.

Sam had organized Blaine´s Bachelor Party as well, but he had invited Blaine´s friends from Dalton, his NYADA friends and Finn and Puck would go too. So they were all just waiting for the wedding day. Tonight was their last day as an unmarried couple.

_**Mercedes, Quinn and Santana are wearing black dresses and high heels. They look fabulous and they begin to sing on the little stage at the club. Meanwhile Kurt and Rachel and the rest of the people in the club are cheering for the girls that are performing.**_

_**Mercedes: All the single **__**ladies**__** Quinn and Santana: (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies Quinn and Santana: (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies Quinn and Santana(All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up**_

_**They start the Beyonce choreography and Kurt and Rachel are dancing where they are sitting.**_

Mercedes: Up in the club, we just broke up  
I'm doing my own

_**little thing**__**  
You decided to dip but now you wanna trip  
Cause another brother noticed me  
I'm up on him, he up on me  
don't pay him any attention  
Cause I cried my tears, for three **__**good years**__**  
Ya can't be mad at me**_

_**ALL: Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**_

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

Santana gets off stage and begins to dance with a girl and a guy who begin following her on the choreography all over the club

Santana: I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
Hold me tighter than my

_**Dereon jeans**__**  
Acting up, drink in my cup  
I could care less what you think  
I need no permission, did I mention  
Don't pay him any attention  
Cause you had your turn  
And now you gonna learn  
What it really feels like to miss me**_

_**Mercedes and Quinn get on top of two tables and start dancing on top of them being cheered by three hunky guys on each table.**_

_**Santana takes Kurt and Santana to the dancefloor and the three of them also do the Beyonce choreography.**_

ALL: Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

_**ALL: Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it  
Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
If you liked it then you should've put a ring on it**_

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

_**Then Kurt gets all excited and gets two guys to carry him and Santana**_

Kurt: Don't treat me to these things of the world

_**Mercedes and Quinn get closer to them**_

_**Mercedes Santana and Quinn: I'm not that kind of girl**_

_**The hunky guys are pulling them up and down, then Kurt gets down**_

_**Kurt: Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve**_

_**He starts walking like he´s on a runway all over the dance floor followed by his girl friends  
**_

_**Is a man that makes me then takes me  
And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond  
**_

_**Kurt gathers a whole crowd on the dance floor and gets them ready for the chorus**_

_**Mercedes: Pull me into your arms  
Say I'm the one you want  
If you don't, you'll be alone  
And like a ghost I'll be gone  
**_

_**Everyone is dancing**_

_**Kurt: All the single ladies Girls: (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies Girls: (All the single ladies)  
All the single ladies Girls: (All the single ladies)  
ALL: All the single ladies  
Now put your hands up**_

Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh  
Wuh uh oh uh uh oh oh uh oh uh uh oh

_**[Chorus x2]**_

Wuh uh oh

Kurt and the rest of his friends get back to the table.

"Boy that was some performance! It seems like ages when I danced that back on high school! " Kurt said trying to catch his breath. "This is so wonderful! Thanks Santana! You really out did yourself" Kurt said hugging her.

"Well, but the party is not over yet Hummel. That was Mercedes idea, we´re just getting this party started. Right, Berry! " She said looking at her.

"Yeah Kurt, it wouldn´t be a bachelor party for you without a little friendly Diva-off" Rachel said looking at Santana and suddenly another song was playing.

_**Santana gets up from her seat and places a leg on the chair of the head. She starts moving like she´s some snake.**_

_**Santana: The waves keep on**__**crashing**__**on me for some reason**__**  
**__**But your**__**love**__**keeps on coming like a thunderbolt**_

_**She faces Rachel face to face like she´s threatening her**_

_**Come here a**__**little closer**__**  
**__**'Cause I wanna see you, baby, real close up**__**  
**__**Rachel: (Get over here)**_

_**Both get off the chair and the race off to some stair case and slide there**__**Both: You've got me feeling hella good**__**  
**__**So let's just keep on dancing**__**  
**__**You hold me like you should**__**  
**__**So I'm gonna keep on dancing**__**  
**_

_**Rachel gets on top of the bar and makes some guys get closer**_

_**Rachel: A performance deserving of standing ovations**_

_**The guys help to get her down like making a stair case with their knees**_

_**And who would have thought it'd be the two of us**_

_**Santana looks at her impressed but then she just pretends it´s nothing. Rachel makes a tango move with a guy and then he passes it to another guy to make the same move**_

_**So don't wake me if I'm dreaming**_

_**Rachel calls on Santana to get to the dance floor together**_

_**'Cause I'm in the mood come on and give it up**_

_**Both: You've got me feeling hella good**__**  
**__**So let's just keep on dancing**_

_**They each have a group of people that supports them and the dance floor is divided**_

_**You hold me like you should**__**  
**__**So I'm gonna keep on dancing**_

_**Rachel´s "crew" makes a couple of dance moves to start battling**_

_**You've got me feeling hella good**__**  
**__**So let's just keep on dancing**_

_**Then Santana responds with some other moves**_

_**You hold me like you should**__**  
**__**So I'm gonna keep on dancing**__**Rachel: Ooh**__**yeah yeah**_

_**Rachel looks at Santana fiercely while she´s been carried by some dudes challenging Santana**_

_**Santana does the same things**_

_**Santana: Ooh yeah yeah**_

_**Then both start dancing with each other but in a challenging way. Suddenly Both look at each other and then everyone is following them**_

_**Both: You've got me feeling hella good**__**  
**__**So let's just keep on dancing**__**  
**__**You hold me like you should**__**  
**__**So I'm gonna keep on dancing**__**  
**__**You've got me feeling hella good**__**  
**__**So let's just keep on dancing**__**  
**__**You hold me like you should**__**  
**__**So I'm gonna keep on dancing**__**Rachel: Keep on dancing**__**  
**__**Santana: Keep on dancing**_

_**Both finish their dance facing each other. They hold angry eyes for a second, then they laugh and hug it out.**_

"Ladies you had it going on over there! " Mercedes said once they were back at their table

"I wish I had seen that back at Glee Club" Quinn said impressed "That would´ve been a hell of a diva off"

"Well, that was real fun girls, but I think we all need to make a performance for Kurt!" Rachel said putting her arm around her friend

"And it turns out I´ve got the perfect song" Quinn said giving all a mischievous look to her friends.

_**The club lights turn on and off. Mercedes, Quinn, Santana and Rachel are sitting and standing in the bar. They´re covered each by a spot light and they are snapping their fingers.**_

_**They each grab a burlesque like artifact.**_

_**Mercedes: Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas**_

All: Hey sista, go sista,

_**soul sista**__**, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista  
**_

_**Quinn gets down of her place and starts modelling her outfit.**_

Quinn: He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street

_**Suddenly Rachel and Mercedes look at each other and get down of her spot lights as well**_

_**Mercedes and Rachel: She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh**_

_**They all walk forward as if they´re run way models then begin to move sideways with a choreography similar to Cancan dancers back at the Moulin Rouge**_

All: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada Santana:(Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here Quinn: (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya Rachel: (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

_**Now they have split up all over the club.**_

Mercedes: What What, What what

Quinn: ooh oh

_**Santana is resting her body on a staircase then pulls over a girl and a dude and flirts with them by singing.  
Quinn grabs a guy and he raises her up in the air then Quinn flirts with a guy that´s watching her from above.**_

_**Rachel is surrounded by two guys which she puts her arms on.**_

_**Mercedes flirts with the bar tender and throws away a guy´s cup**_

_**ALL: Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi**_

Mercedes: yea yea yea yea

_**Then Kurt just can´t stand watching and he joins them in singing. **_

Kurt: He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up

_**Kurt takes off his tie and puts it around some strangers neck**_

_**Boy drank all that Magnolia wine**_

_**He pulls him closer and the guy is smiling to him thinking Kurt is going to kiss him**_

_**On her **__**black satin sheets**__** is where he started to freak  
yeah**_

_**Kurt pushes him away and he goes on looking for his friends.**_

_**ALL: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada Santana: (da-da-da)**_

_**Now they´re all on the bar dancing with each other and making many poses**_

_**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here Santana: (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya Santana: (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade**_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Mercedes: (ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

_**Mercedes steps forward and she starts rapping with sassiness while she´s enchanting the fellas below watching them.**_

Mercedes: yea yea uh  
He come through with the money in the garter belts  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours  
Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing

_**high heel shoes**__**, getting love from the dudes  
4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
by the case the meaning of expensive taste  
if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Creole Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now**_

ALL: Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

_**They are all tapping their feet slowly looking sexy and slowly they start going up. Rachel steps forward she turns around and falls on her back so some dudes catch her and they start carrying her in a sort of Marylin Monroe pose around the club**_

Rachel: hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

_**Then the rest of them do the same looking all diva like among the crowd**_

Santana: Now he's

_**back home**__** doin' 9 to 5**_

_**Quinn: **__** Sleepin' the **__**grey flannel**__** life**_

Rachel: But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
ALL: More-more-more

They let them down once they´re on the dance floor and they start dancing with each other again

_**ALL: Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada Rachel and Santana: (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here Mercedes:(ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya Rachel: (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade**_

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Mercedes:(ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi Santana: (all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Quinn:(ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi Mercedes:(C'Mon! uh)

_**They are about to make each other's presentations in their own style**_

Mercedes: (Rachel makes runs down with her finger until she´s followed by her body and quickly she stands up) Rachel...(oh Leaeaa Oh)

_**Santana: (Santana falls on some dudes arms and spins around to stay still afterwards) ... (Lady Marmalade)**_

_**Kurt (Kurt goes to the middle of the dance floor and twerks) ...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)**_

_**Quinn (Quinn strikes many poses flirting with others)...(Oh Oh oooo)  
Rockwilder baby...Kurt:(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... Santana:(0h)  
Misdemeanor here...  
**_

_**They rush to get on top of the bar and end up striking poses**_

_**ALL: Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...**_

_**Meanwhile Blaine is in a karaoke bar with his friends and he´s singing with Finn and Sam. He´s sort of drunk,his hair is messy and his bowtie is untied but he´s having a great time. **_

_**The three guys start jumping on stage and the crowd is going crazy.**_

_**Blaine: Stop! the train is riding  
Down to the station  
Where you lived  
When we were **__**school kids**_

Sam: Hey! the rails are gone now  
And I am falling down  
Fools in a

_**spiral**_

_**Round this town of steel  
Suddenly some cute girls come on stage and the guys pretend to touch them  
**_

_**ALL: My body tells me no  
But I won't quit  
Cause I want more  
Cause I want more  
My body tells me no  
But I won't quit  
Cause I want more  
Cause I want more**_

Finn: Stop! the train is riding  
Down to the station  
Where I lived  
When I was a

_**cool kid**_

Blaine: Hey! is it my fault that  
The fallen embers burn  
Down in a spiral  
Round your crown of thieves

_**They jump off the stage and some dudes start passing them by like it´s a rock concert.**_

ALL: My body tells me no  
But I won't quit  
Cause I want more  
Cause I want more  
My body tells me no  
But I won´t quit  
Cause I want more  
Cause I want more

It

_**rides**__** out of town  
**_

_**Sam tries to hit on some girls but they don´t even look at him. He feels stranged about it, but he follows the performance**_

_**Blaine and Sam: Oh, it's my road  
It's my road  
It's my road  
It's my road  
It's my road  
It's my road**_

Finn and Blaine: And it's my war  
It's my war  
It's my war  
It's my war

ALL: His eyes are open  
His eyes are open

Oh, cause I want more  
I want more  
I want more

His eyes are open  
His eyes are open

_**Sam tries another time to flirt with them but they don´t care**_

Hey, hey, hey-

My body tells me no  
But I won't quit  
Cause I want more  
Cause I want more  
My body tells me no  
But I won´t quit  
Cause I want more  
Cause I want more

It rides out of town

"That´s impossible" Sam said.

"What is it dude?" Puck asked sipping his beer.

"They didn´t even see me" Sam said still surprised.

"He´s talking about some girls he was trying to flirt with but didn´t pay attention to him" Finn added.

"Some nights you get some, some nights it´s your cat who´s giving you love, man" Puck said trying to cheer up Sam.

"I´m losing all of my sexiness" Sam said worrying "Am I fat?" He asked Finn who shook his head in denial.

" .Sam anyone would be lucky to have your attention man" Blaine said

"Dude, no girl EVER has rejected my white chocolate moves! It´s embarrassing" Sam said covering his face with his hands. "I´m doomed"

"Hey, don´t worry bud, it´s ok all we gotta do is find a way to "bring your sexy back" Blaine said and suddenly an idea hit him in the face. He went took control of the stage again and he took Sam with him along with the rest of his Warbler friends.

_**Blaine and the warblers along with Sam make a boy band like line up and beging doing a sexy Timberlake like choreography.**_

_**Blaine: I'm bringing sexy back**__**  
**__**Them other boys don't know how to act**__**  
**__**I think you're special, what's behind your back?**__**  
**__**So turn around and I'll pick up the slack.**__**Warblers: Take 'em to the bridge**__**Sam starts taking off his jacket with his sexy moves and the girls who began ignoring him start looking at him. Blaine and Puck are very entertained.**__**  
**_

_**Sam: Dirty babe**__**  
**__**You see these shackles**__**  
**__**Baby I'm your slave**__**  
**__**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**__**  
**__**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**__**Warblers:Take 'em to the chorus**__**Sam: Come here girl**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Come to the back**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: VIP**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Drinks on me**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Let me see what you're twerking with**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Look at those hips**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: You make me smile**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Go ahead child**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: And get your sexy on**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**Sam: Get your sexy on**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**[Repeat 6 times]**__**Sam: Get your sexy on**__**  
**_

_**The warblers begin doing some sexy stylish moves in cascade**_

_**The Warblers: I'm bringing sexy back**__**  
**__**Them other fuckers don't know how to act**__**  
**__**Come let me make up for the things you lack**__**  
**__**'Cause you're burning up I gotta get it fast**__**Sam: Take 'em to the bridge**__**  
Sam gets the girls on stage and they all start dancing with him and the rest of the warblers**_

_**Sam: Dirty babe**__**  
**__**You see these shackles**__**  
**__**Baby I'm your slave**__**  
**__**I'll let you whip me if I misbehave**__**  
**__**It's just that no one makes me feel this way**__**Sam: Come here girl**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Come to the back**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: VIP**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Drinks on me**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Let me see what you're twerking with**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Look at those hips**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: You make me smile**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Go ahead child**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: And get your sexy on**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**Sam: Get your sexy on**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**[Repeat 6 times]**_

_**Blaine gets off the stage and goes where Puck and Finn are.**_

_**Finn just watches but Blaine manages to convince Puck to make some dirty dance moves**__**Blaine: I'm bringing sexy back**__**  
**__**You mother fuckers watch how I attack**__**  
**__**If that's your girl you better watch your back**__**  
**__**Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact**__**Warblers: Take 'em to the chorus**__**  
**__**Sam: Come here girl**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Come to the back**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: VIP**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Drinks on me**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Let me see what you're twerking with**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Look at those hips**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: You make me smile**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: Go ahead child**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**__**Sam: And get your sexy on**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**Sam: Get your sexy on**__**  
**__**Blaine: Go ahead, be gone with it**__**  
**_

"Best night ever!" Blaine said throwing his fists in the air.


End file.
